sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kip King
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, acting instructor | yearsactive = 1953–2009 | spouse = Hajnalka E. Biro (divorced) | children = Chris Kattan }} Kip King (born Jerome Charles Kattan; August 11, 1937 – July 15, 2010) was an American film, television and voice actor. He was the father of American television sketch comedian Chris Kattan. Life and career King was born Jerome Charles Kattan in Chicago, Illinois, the son of an Iraqi Jewish father and a Polish Jewish mother. King was probably best known for voicing Tailor Smurf in the 1980s television cartoon series The Smurfs. Long associated with Hanna-Barbera, King provided the voice of Shecky in The Biskitts (1983). He was also in the voice casts of The Little Rascals, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (both 1982), Tom & Jerry Kids (1990), Droopy, Master Detective and the Flintstones TV special I Yabba-Dabba Do! (both 1993). "Comedian Kip King, 72, was voice of Tailor Smurf". forum.bcdb.com July 18, 2010 He also made many guest appearances in films and on television shows such as Diff'rent Strokes, Corky Romano, Bachelor Father, The Munsters Today, One Day at a Time,Dragnet (both 1954 and 1989 versions), Burke's Law, The Bronx Zoo, Mister Roberts, Babylon 5: Thirdspace, Barney Miller, Mister Ed, The Bill Cosby Show, My Living Doll, The Beverly Hillbillies, Ben Casey, Mannix, The Rifleman, America 2-Night, Reno 911!, 12 O'Clock High, More Than Friends, Small Wonder, Breast Men, The Fall Guy, Burke's Law, Cagney and Lacey, The Partridge Family and The Jeffersons. He also wrote the teleplay for an episode of The Betty Hutton Show. King was an original member of The Groundlings comedy troupe. King died on July 15, 2010, after a long illness. Filmography Animated roles * Droopy, Master Detective - Additional Voices * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo - Additional Voices * The Biskitts - Shecky * The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour - Additional Voices * The Smurfs - Tailor Smurf, Tracker Smurf * Timeless Tales from Hallmark - Various Characters * Tom & Jerry Kids - Additional Voices Live-action roles * 12 O'Clock High - Sgt. Weinstock * America 2-Night - Rabbi Shecky Stein * Babylon 5: Thirdspace - Leo * Bachelor Father - Ansel * Barney Miller - Nicholas Baskin, Paul Powell * Batman - Nick * Ben Casey - Victor * Big Town * Bollywood Hero - Himself * Bosom Buddies - Budd Shore * Burke's Law - Skins * Captain Nice * Cagney and Lacey - Businessman * Call Me Claus - Rabbi Rosenfarb * Charlie and Company - Ronald Sandler * Diff'rent Strokes - Dr. Padnick * Dragnet - Stan Gibbon (1989) * EZ Streets - Insurance Adjuster * Going My Way - Second Boy, Joey * Halfway Home - Alan's Dad * Handsome Harry's - Honest Stu Olsen * High Sierra Search and Rescue * Jack's Place * Longstreet - Dr. Fowler * Love, American Style (segment Love and the Nurse) * Mannix - Dr. Kelly * Man with a Camera - Ding Dong Fabrizi * Medic - Lambert * Mister Ed - Norman Howard * Mister Roberts - Wiley * More Than Friends - Lily Pad Pal * Mr. Smith Goes to Washington - Emil, Bobo Bowman * M Squad - Badger * My Favorite Martian - Freddie Carson * My Living Doll - Bellboy * One Day at a Time - Mr. Neiman, Mr. Robters * Out of This World - Dr. Stockman * Reno 911! - Larry Plum * Rosetti and Ryan: Men Who Love Women - Wardell * Saturday Night Live - Jerome Mills (uncredited) * Small Wonder - Kenny Hart * The Beverly Hillbillies - Producer #3 * The Bill Cosby Show - Sam Cutter * The Bronx Zoo - Uncle Louie * The Eleventh Hour - Tom * The Facts of Life - Florist * The Fall Guy * The Jeffersons - Mr. Mendelson * The June Allyson Show - Ward * The Munsters Today - Burt Fearman * The Partridge Family - Second Musician * The Proper Time - Jerry Rohn * The Rifleman - Donnel O'Mahoney * The Smothers Brothers Show - Messenger * The Walter Winchell File - Freddy Lundberg Film roles * A Golightly Gathering - Party Goer #3 * A Light in the Forest - Lowell Hawkins * A Night at the Roxbury - Flower Customer #2 * Breakfast at Tiffany's - Delivery Boy (uncredited) * Breast Men - Barry Biggs * Corky Romano - Dr. Kipper * Cyber-C.H.I.C. - Dr. Von Solon * Dino - Allie (uncredited) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! - Additional Voices * Johnny Trouble - Boy * Kid Galahad - Round Card Man for Romero, Galahad Fight (uncredited) * Kiss Them for Me - Marine (uncredited) * Murph the Surf - Party Guest * Perfumed Garden - Daerco * Peyton Place - Pee Wee (uncredited) * Scout's Honor - Mr. Appleorchard * Slumber Party '57 - School Teacher * Student Confidential - Mr. Goldman * Tea and Sympathy - Ted * Thunder Alley - Dom * Westworld - Technician References External links * Category:1937 births Category:2010 deaths Category:American male film actors Category:American people of Iraqi-Jewish descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:Mizrahi Jews Category:21st-century Mizrahi Jews Category:20th-century Mizrahi Jews